


An Ex-

by PekoPeko



Series: Novelber2017 [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, New Overwatch
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko





	An Ex-

Day 9 : แฟนเก่า

 

 

 

“คริสต์มาสนี่มีแผนอะไรกันบ้างหรอ” ดีว่าเริ่มบทสนทนายามเช้าตามความเคยชิน น้องน้อยแห่งโอเวอร์วอชมักเป็นผู้คอยสร้างบรรยากาศสดใสให้องค์การผิดกฎหมายเสมอเพื่อถ่วงดุลกับสภาพการณ์อันตึงเครียดที่พวกเขาต้องรับมือเพิ่มขึ้นทุกวัน

พอประเด็นได้รับการจุด ทุกคนก็เริ่มส่งเสียงตอบกันเซ็งแซ่ตั้งแต่วินสตันและเลน่าที่เป็นตัวตั้งตัวตีจะจัดงานคริสต์มาส ลูซิโอ้มีแผนจะปล่อยซิงเกิ้ลใหม่ โทบยอร์นไปฉลองกับครอบครัวโดยมีไรน์ฮาร์ทติดไปด้วยตามปกติ อนาแสร้งตัดพ้อว่าเธออยากใช้เวลาร่วมกับลูกสาวที่ไม่เจอหน้ากันนานแต่ดูท่าหญิงสาวคงจะติดงานดูแลหมอสาวประจำองค์การ แน่นอนว่าฟารีฮาได้แต่ร้องว่า’แม่’เสียงอ่อย เพราะเมื่อวานเธอเพิ่งขุดแองเจล่าขึ้นจากกองเอกสารและมีท่าทีว่าคงจะต้องคอยจับตาดูไม่ให้เธอกลายเป็นศพแห้งในแล็บไปก่อนหมดปี เก็นจิกับเจสซี่จะไปเที่ยวในเมืองด้วยกัน แต่ทุกคนเห็นพ้องว่าจะกลับมาฉลองงานของวินสตันแน่นอน

เด็กสาวพยักหน้าหงึก ๆ ก่อนทำสายตาเจ้าเล่ห์

“แหม ส่วนใหญ่ก็ไปกับแฟนกันหมดเลยนะ อย่างกับเป็นพรีวาเลนไทน์อย่างนั้นแหละ” ฟารีฮาหน้าแดงแจ๋ปฏิเสธสถานะของเธอกับแองเจล่าเป็นพัลวัน ในขณะที่คนและไซบอร์กหน้าไม่อาย เอนตัวซบกันแบบไม่แคร์อะไรทั้งสิ้น เด็กสาวหัวเราะคิกคักพอใจกับผลลัพธ์จากฟารีฮาก่อนจะหันไปเบ้ปากใส่เก็นจิ แล้วปิ๊งไอเดียไล่นงานเหยื่อคนถัดไป

“แจ็ก แล้วคุณล่ะ ไม่ดอดไปหาคุณภรรยาหน่อยหรอ” บรรยากาศในห้องเงียบกริบ

“ฉันไม่มีภรรยา”

“แต่หนูเห็นนะว่าคุณมีแหวนน่ะ G.Reyes ใช่ไหม เธอชื่ออะไร เกว็น ? กลอเรีย ? จอร์เจีย ?” เด็กสาวไล่ต้อนแบบไม่ทันสังเกตสีหน้าของสมาชิกองค์การ นั่นเป็นข้อเสียอย่างหนึ่งที่ทุกคนพยายามอบรมฮานะอยู่ แต่เธอยังหลุดมันออกมาทุกครั้งที่คึกจนเกินเหตุแบบวันนี้

“คุณยังเก็บมันไว้อีกหรอ”

“เจสซี่” เก็นจิรีบคว้าแขนคนที่ผุดลุกขึ้น

“แต่มัน !?”

“เอเจนต์แมคครี ฉันต้องบอกอีกกี่ครั้งเรื่องการพูดถึงผู้บังคับบัญชา” บุคคลผู้ตกเป็นประเด็นที่นิ่งมาโดยตลอดเอ่ยปรามเสียงแข็ง

“อดีต”ชายหนุ่มเค้นเสียงรอดไรฟัน

“เจสซี่ !” เก็นจิเพิ่มระดับเสียง ลุกขึ้นก้มหัวขอโทษนายทหารแล้วกึ่งลากกึ่งฉุดแฟนหนุ่มออกไปสงบสติอารมณ์

“คริสต์มาสนี้ฉันจะออกไปลาดตระเวน ทาลอนเงียบเกินไปจนน่าสงสัย และ ไม่ ฉันไม่มีภรรยาหรือใครให้กลับไปหาทั้งนั้น” ฮานะหลุบตาอย่างรู้สึกผิด ทั้งที่ครั้งนี้เจ็ดสิบหกไม่ได้ดุเธอเสียงแข็งเหมือนเคย แต่เสียงเรียบนิ่งนั้นเหมือนมีอะไรซุกซ่อนพร้อมปะทุออกมา ไม่ใช่โทสะ หากแต่เป็นความอาวรณ์

ผู้นำองค์การหยิบไรเฟิลคู่ใจออกจากห้องอาหารไป แต่ไม่ได้หาบรรยากาศหนักอึ้งออกไปด้วย อนายกชาขึ้นจิบ เรียกฮานะให้เงยหน้าขึ้น ตอนแรกเด็กสาวยอมรับแล้วว่าคงถูกอบรมแต่ผู้อาวุโสกว่าไม่ได้ทำแบบนั้น

“ถ้าจะให้พูดก็คงเรียกว่าเป็นแฟนเก่าล่ะมั้ง...พวกเขาไม่มีโอกาสได้แต่งงานกันหรอก” นัยน์ตากลมโตฉายแววตกใจเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้คำตอบจากคนที่ไม่คาดคิดและในสถานการณ์ที่ไม่คาดถึง อนายิ้มให้กับปฏิกิริยาของเธอแล้วพูดต่อ

“ชื่อบนแหวนนั่นคือเกเบรียล หรือที่พวกเราเรียกว่ารีปเปอร์”

“รีปเปอร์...” เด็กสาวพึมพำ

“ใช่ คนที่เรากำลังล่าตัวอยู่นั่นแหละ”

“...”

“เพราะอย่างนั้น...” ไม่ทันจะได้เริ่มการอบรม เกมเมอร์สาวก็ลุกพรวด “หนูจะไปขอโทษเขา” ร่างบางก้าวขาวิ่งตามนายทหารออกไป

เสียงเรียก ‘แจ็กคะ แจ็ก’สะท้อนก้องไปตามทางเดิน เรียกรอยยิ้มเศร้าบนใบหน้าหญิงชราได้เป็นอย่างดี

แต่อย่างน้อยเด็กสาวจะได้เข้าใจสิ่งที่เพื่อนของเธอต้องแบกรับอยู่เสียที

 

 


End file.
